


Madrugada

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mya disse para si mesma que ela devia arranjar melhores amigos, amigos que não se embebedam no meio da semana ligam pra ela as três da manhã pra pagar a fiança quando eles são presos na cidade vizinha (e para também servir de motorista).





	Madrugada

Mya disse para si mesma que ela devia arranjar melhores amigos, amigos que não se embebedam no meio da semana ligam pra ela as três da manhã pra pagar a fiança quando eles são presos na cidade vizinha (e para também servir de motorista). Ela conhecia Harry e Myranda desde sempre e devia haver um motivo para tal amizade ter durado tanto tempo, eles tinham boas qualidades mas era difícil lembrar exatamente quais eram essas naquela hora da madrugada.

Harry e Randa adormeceram no banco de trás assim que Mya começou a dirigir, e ela achou que a garota Sansa com quem eles estavam saindo ultimamente logo ia fazer o mesmo, mas esse não foi o caso, e alguns minutos após estarem na estrada a garota ruiva disse :

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?"

"Fala"

"Eu estava apenas pensando, porque você nunca sai conosco?"

Mya revirou os olhos.

"Bem porque geralmente eu tenho que ir trabalhar na manhã, nem todo mundo tem o dinheiro do papai pra bancá-los"

"Você poderia ter dinheiro também, Randa diz que o seu pai é Robert Baratheon, um exame de DNA e um bom advogado e você provavelmente estaria melhor que todos nós"

"Ele não é meu pai, ele não me criou, pra fins práticos ele é só um doador de esperma. Eu não quero nada dele"

"Deve ser bom ter tanto orgulho, eu gostaria de ser mais assim"

"Você está sendo irônica ?"

"Não, o orgulho que eu costumava ter foi batido pra fora de mim"

"..."

"Eu sinto muito por falar isso, você não precisa ouvir as minhas histórias tristes, você já está fazendo muito, eu vou ficar quieta e deixar você dirigir em paz"

"Não, eu que sinto muito, eu estava sendo um tanto rude e você não fez nada para merecer isso, pode continuar falando"

"Você tem certeza ?"

"Sim, acho que vai evitar com que eu pegue no sono"

"Randa diz que você costumava sair com eles o tempo todo até alguns meses atrás, que você pulava das pedras mais altas na cachoeira, e que você estava sempre sorrindo"

"Eu era mais nova e mais estúpida"

"E apaixonada ?"

"Ela te contou isso também ?"

"Sim, mas eu acho que eu saberia mesmo se ela não tivesse falado, eu acho que pessoas com corações partidos conseguem se reconhecer"

"Eu suponho que sim"

Sansa sorriu, hesitou e aí disse :

"Olha o sol está nascendo"

Mya olhou para o horizonte do outro lado da janela, era realmente belo.

"Acho que faz anos desde que eu vi o sol nascer"

"Eu também...eu gostaria de ter te conhecido naquela época, antes do seu coração ser partido"

"Porque ?"

"Pra te ver sorrindo mais desse jeito"


End file.
